


[Podfic] The Trouble With Eastern; written by teaandtumblr

by GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets), olive2pod (olive2read), Opalsong, Vodka112Podfics (Vodka112)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Implied LawLu, Language, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23599078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics, https://archiveofourown.org/users/olive2read/pseuds/olive2pod, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vodka112/pseuds/Vodka112Podfics
Summary: "I one day wanna see a One Piece AU where everyone actually speaks different languages. Like, perhaps there’s a language that’s spoken in 95% of the world and everyone is bilingual."Expanding on the above prompt, what would happen if everyone on the Grand Line really did speak different languages? A couple of little explorations done here and there.A reading of "The Trouble With Eastern" by teaandtumblr
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	[Podfic] The Trouble With Eastern; written by teaandtumblr

**Author's Note:**

  * For [teaandtumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaandtumblr/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Trouble With Eastern](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11448468) by [teaandtumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaandtumblr/pseuds/teaandtumblr). 



**[Link to Podfic on Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1UaVqiY1hCTd3xHtW87tdwUtqdAtt1t2W) **

(33mins 32secs)

**[With Music](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1CtSo4wcabWQmCWaljZ5TNkHC6jebZImi) **

(34mins 27secs)

+++

Thanks to teaandtumblr for giving permission to podfic their fic.

Thanks to Opalsong and olive2read for lending their voices to the project.

Special thanks to GodOfLaundryBaskets who, aside from lending their voice, shaped this project into something sane and doable. This podfic couldn't have happened without your help.

+++

Transformative work. Fanwork. No Copyright Infringement Intended. Characters and Music belong to TOEI. One Piece OST composition belongs to Kohei Tanaka and Shiro Hamaguchi.

Audio track made with Audacity.


End file.
